Two to remember
by love is only a dream
Summary: This is my version on what should have happened towards the end of the movie, and then carrying on after the movie. What if Prince Dastan wasn't the only one who remembered, what if Princess Tamina remembered too?
1. Chapter 1

**_Two to remember_**

**Chapter one **

Princess Tamina waited for the princes to enter her praying room, she remembered when she did this the first time, and she couldn't wait to insult them as much as she could, she could remember how when the first time that it happened, she thought they were insufferable, greedy, good for nothing but power hungry Princes. But she knew that time had changed things, yes _time _and more specifically the dagger. Now she knew what really had come to pass, and the treachery that the Prince's' uncle had caused, all in the name of power and greed. Sitting on her throne like chair now, she couldn't wait to see what would happen when the three Princes' entered the room, she couldn't wait to see Prince Dastan again, _her Prince Dastan._ The look of anguish pain, and loss he had on his face when she forcefully loosened the grip and hold of his hand so she would die just so that Dastan could save the world, and maybe even them. What she didn't expect to happen, was for her to remember what had come to pass in the _other_ life and for her to be able to somehow see Dastan. However, she was under no illusions that they would be able to be together, as in the other life, Prince Tus had asked for her hand in marriage, and she had no doubt that he would do the same now, it seemed that she would have to bare the loss of not being able to be with Dastan once again. She had told him before the end that she had wished that they could have been together and she still felt the same way, it was with sadness however that she accepted that it would probably never happen.

When she had died in the other life time, the Gods had told her that she was going to be sent back, but only when Dastan had completed his destiny in saving everything, in saving the world and that when she went back and he had pressed the jewel at the top of the dagger, she would still remember all that had happened between them, all that they had accomplished. They had also told her that, it was never her destiny to save the world with the dagger, and that it was always Prince Dastan's destiny and she had a major part of the whole destiny. Furthermore, they had told her that there was a further destiny for them to accomplish to find a way to reunite together and get the dagger to a sacred mountain where an elderly had been chosen to give her life in that of destroying the dagger. She had been chosen, and had also chosen to do so as it was her wish to part with the world that she felt she no longer knew. It was the Gods' gift and reward to Princess Tamina after her long and loyal service of protecting the dagger, for her to be reunited with Prince Dastan and for them to be able to be together with no burden of protecting the dagger... Well not until they had got it destroyed.

Even if that was the supposed destiny, Princess Tamina did not understand how she and Prince Dastan would be reunited, she knew that Prince Tus will be proposing to her, and that she had no choice but to accept. She was slowly coming to accept that maybe she and Prince Dastan were not supposed to be together and she was devising a plan that she would not let Prince Dastan find out that she also knew every that had transpired between them. If only it was that easy. _If only, if only... _

She can't help but think of the way Dastan had screamed her name in pain and agony when she was falling into the abyss. The sound of horror, pain and loss, the sound of a man's heart breaking further and further. She knew in that instance that they had a connection and that she wasn't the only one who wishes that they could have been together. The feel of his soft lips against her's was intoxicating and exhilarating, it wasn't forceful or rough like all the stories she had heard from the wives of Alamut, it was the best feeling she had ever had.

_No_ STOP! She knew she couldn't think about that anymore, not if she had to get married to Prince Tus. She couldn't put herself through the torment of thinking and knowing that the one she truly wanted was the one she couldn't be with. So with that Tamina knew that she would not reveal anything about remembering the other life to Dastan, she was going to act like nothing ever happened between them, as if she didn't know him at all.

Just after having that though she heard the loud footsteps of the Princes and guard and though the double doors came the unmistakeable Prince Tus with his two brothers and the rest of the guard and crowd following behind.

"Princess Tamina, I assure you we thought that your city had betrayed us by selling weapons to our enemies, but now we know we were mistaken, please accept our heartfelt and sincerest apologies"

"Prince Tus, I know that what done is done, and your uncles treachery has grieved your family, but one of the big causes was that now my city and its people are not safe, we do not have the number of guards are strong defences that we once had. But be rest assured that we do accept your heartfelt apologies..."

_And here comes the proposal _thought Prince Dustan and Princess Tamina...

She looked at Prince Tus, who bowed his head to her, then she looked at Prince Garsiv who did the same and finally, her eyes came to Dastan, and in that moment her heart leapt and wept at the same time. She couldn't take her eyes of him, she just couldn't, but she knew she had to so she forced herself to tear her eyes away from Dustan... _No!_ She knew she couldn't address him just as Dastan; it was now and forever will always be _Prince_ Dastan.

When Princess Tamina had looked his way, Dastan saw a look of longing and sadness in her eyes, look she had lost something or..._ someone. _It was the same look he was sure that he was giving to Tamina as well. But he couldn't understand why he was receiving the same look, only he remembered what happened in the other life... _right? _

Unbeknownst to Prince Dastan and Princess Tamina, but Prince Tus had noticed how their eyes had lingered on each other longer than what was the norm. He couldn't help but think that maybe there was a small history between them... But how could that be possible, they had never had set eyes on each other until now. No, it could not be that so he had to put it down to lust and attraction for each other. It was then that he knew what he had to do to make this whole mess right.

"Princess Tamina, I think I have thought of a reasonable solution. One that will up the number of your safety, guards and protection of the City..."

_Oh no! Here comes the proposal..._ Thought Princess Tamina and Prince Dastan.

"Yes...?"

"I suggest a marriage between you and my youngest brother, although not by blood but none the less Prince Dastan... he and his men could help rebuild the broken army and the walls of your city and it will be an allegiance between two great cities."

_What! _This is not something that Princess Tamina was expecting, but even so as soon as the words had come out of Prince Tus' mouth, her heart leapt with joy.

"_NO!" _Exclaimed Prince Dastan...

* * *

**AN: **So there you have it folks, my take on what should have happened at the last part of the movie, well thats my first chapter any way, stay tuned for more. those of you who are waiting for the completion of worlds apart, i know its been a while, but with college and all the homework/exams and then theirs writer's block so please understand that i am trying my hardest to get the final instalment of that done. But for now, enjoy this. The more reviews i get the quicker I update, let me know what you think so I can shape the story, but I can't do it if i have no reviews, I need your reviews for inspiration as well so please please review. I shall stop now, stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

All at once Prince Tus and Garsiv and Princess Tamina exclaimed; "What!"

Oh no, he doesn't want me, no, no, no, how could his love for me change already? That was all Princess Tamina could think, and it hurt her to the point she felt like she was breaking to pieces.

"What do you mean _No?" _Shouted Prince Tus

"I mean no, you... well... it's not right that you marry her when you already have like five wives, and Garsiv has about three!" Prince Dastan all but blurted out the final part of that speech in one massive heap.

Relief was slowly washing over Princess Tamina and she dared to hope just a little bit more.

"Ahh, so you think you should marry Princess Tamina as your first wife?"

"I... erm... well..."

"Dastan if you had actually listened to what I had said originally then you would have saved yourself the embarrassment of your stuttering and exclamations and know that I said that you and Princess Tamina should marry!"

At that, Dastan was going redder by the second... "I er, well... er... yes... ok"

Prince Garsiv couldn't hold his laughter in any longer and so he bursted out laughing whilst exclaiming... "You should see your face right now! In the face of marriage you stutter but when it comes to war and fighting, you can do it in your sleep!"

"Excellent! What say you, Princess Tamina?"

"Prince Tus, I will accept the offer of allegiance and marriage proposal, if of course Prince Dastan is happy?" Princess Tamina's reply came as a somewhat of a snicker.

It didn't take Prince Dastan much more to slowly and tentatively step up to the throne seat of Princess Tamina, with nerves racking every fibre of his body. If he was being honest, he was quite surprised that she had accepted the marriage proposition so easily for he remembered what _his _Tamina was like in the other life, feisty. No, she was never _his _Tamina, she was her own person and not dependent on others and the sooner he learnt that, the sooner the relationship between the two would strengthen. However, he couldn't help but feel that she was hiding something, like she knew something he didn't, but then again how could she when it was he who knew something that she didn't know; in fact it was something no one knew about except for himself.

"Erm, well I know its customary for the betrothed to give a gift to his intended, but in my defence... well... er... since I didn't know that this was going to happen, well I... er I don't really have anything... except for this..."

And slowly he brought out the dagger and placed it into her hands whilst looking deeply into her eyes. It was then he saw how her eyes were telling him that there is something she knows which he doesn't. Giving her a small smile, he slowly stepped back.

When Dastan placed the dagger in her hands, Princess Tamina had to admit she wasn't surprised as she knew the gentle heart that Prince Dastan had, and she didn't think he would be selfish and keep the dagger to himself.

With a soft and sincere smile, Princess Tamina asked Prince Dastan; "Prince Dastan, perhaps you would like to take a stroll with me in the palace gardens?"

From her smile, he definitely could tell that she was hiding something, otherwise why would have it been so sincere after the treachery they had done in her City. Without wanting to wait any longer to find out what she was hiding, he gladly accepted the request to join her on her 'stroll' in the palace gardens.

Prince Tus couldn't help but feel that there was something deeper going on between the two but he couldn't understand what it could possibly be since they had never met each other before... or had they? He didn't know, but he was going to make it his mission to find out, but tonight wasn't the night for that, tonight he would let them get to know each other a little, if indeed they had to. All the same he thought he should give them a little warning before their relationship got any deeper...

"Er just a moment please, Princess Tamina, Dastan. Although you two have accepted the marriage proposal to unite our cities, but I trust that you remember the propriety and decency you both have to show when alone together. And Dastan, heaven forbid you rein in your desires..."

From beside him he could hear his brother chuckling with laughter so he glared at him to shut him up so he could finish lecturing his youngest brother about propriety.

"... Heaven forbid you forget propriety then remember at least that father is not here yet to give his consent to this marriage proposition between the two of you."

"Yes, heaven forbid he can't rein into desires!" Came Prince Garsiv's response in a chortle.

Dastan glared at Garsiv, but it was no use since he could tell his cheeks were burning and flushing. So instead he proceeded in responding to his eldest brother's warning.

"Don't worry brother; nothing will happen, other than talking." And with that he and Princess Tamina left his two brothers to take a stroll in palace gardens.

Prince Tus watched as Princess Tamina and his youngest brother walk out the high temple's praying room.

Garsiv meanwhile couldn't help but feel that his elder brother was worrying about nothing.

"Come brother, share your thoughts with me, for I am begging to think that you're worrying about something, and if you are surely it's not serious...?"

"Hmm? Yes well ok... Surely you can see there's a connection between the two deeper than you would expect from two people who had supposedly just met one another only moments ago...?

"You mean to say, that you think they knew each other before? But how can that be? It's not possible, we would have known!"

"I'm not so sure, but whatever it is that they're hiding, I will find out."

"Well come on then, let's go and find out, I want to know what is going on!"

"No! Not tonight brother, tonight we let them have this night tonight, and before you go any further with your thoughts, I don't think anything sensual or lustful will happen tonight!"

"Alright, alright, not tonight, but tomorrow I want answers!"

"Come now Garsiv, let us see what is left of the guards of this sacred city, we need to reform it somehow."

_Meanwhile back with Prince Dastan and Princess Tamina... _

It was a beautiful night with the stars twinkling in the sky and the moon shining down on the two intended. Anyone who had not witnessed what had happened only a couple of hours ago would not have believed it to be so...

The said intended were talking a slow stroll in the palace gardens, and Dastan wanted to understand why Princess Tamina was being so easy around him...

"Princess, I can't help but wonder why you accepted the marriage proposal so easily considering the circumstances it was made under...?"

"And I Prince Dastan, can't help but wonder as to why you are stuttering so much in this life when in the other life you were so sure of yourself!" Came Princess Tamina's snicker of a reply...

As soon as he heard that, Dastan's head shot up, did he hear correctly? Surely she can't have remembered living in the other life... and even if she did, she died in the other life...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Alright, here's chapter 3 and I am really sorry it's taken this long for me to update, due to personal reasons and the fact that I started a summer course, I don't actually have that much time to update/ write. Sadly, that also means that I don't get as much time to red other people's awesome stories as well! Another reason as to why I update really slow is cous I never actually like what I write, I feel like it's rubbish, but the more reviews I get the more it will make me feel better about it. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but nothing nasty of course! I'm not just saying it guys, but I really do need your reviews to keep me going with this story, otherwise, sadly, I will probably stop writing it... believe me I've already thought of scrapping it due to how I feel about my writing, so reviews would make my day! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and for those who has put this on story alert or their favourite story. But come on people, more reviews please, besides, the more reviews I get, the faster I update and the faster I update, the more you guys will be happy, and if your happy then I'm happy so at the end of the day the reviews will make us all happy! Special thanks to Bem3373, the last part of this chapter was inspired by you... read on and hopefully you can figure it out.

Oh and before I forget, I don't actually own Prince of Persia or the Character's... only the characters that I put in and this plot is what I own.

I have put the last part of the previous chapter onto this chapter cous I thought it would make the whole chapter tenser. Oh and I really can't be bothered with spelling or grammar checks so if something doesn't make sense... then I apologise from the start.

There were other things that I wanted to talk about with this chapter, but I can't remember what... so on with the story! Enjoy!

**Chapter three **

_Previously;_

"_And I Prince Dastan, can't help but wonder as to why you are stuttering so much in this life when in the other life you were so sure of yourself!" Came Princess Tamina's snicker of a reply..._

_As soon as he heard that, Dastan's head shot up, did he hear her correctly? Surely she can't have remembered living in the other life... and even if she did, she died in the other life... _

What! Could he have possibly heard that right? There's no way... And every explanation/ scenario was playing around in his head as to why she would say something like that and all the while his eyes were growing bigger and seemed like to Tamina that they were going to pop out any second.

"What's the matter Dastan? Cat got your tongue?"

"H...H...How? How can it be? No it can't be, no way, I'm tired and apparently delusional!"

At that Princess Tamina was getting frustrated, how could he b so blind!

"Ughhh! You know I thought you were a proud man, so confident and so sure of himself... I guess now in this life you're just a weak and _delusional boy"_ Tamina couldn't help but snicker that last part.

"No way... No. No. No. No. No. No. NO! I must not be hearing right... and yet here you are telling me the unthinkable of a desired dream!"

"How is it possible? How? No,_ No... _I must be hallucinating..."

"Dastan, Dastan... Listen to me, you are not hallucinating and it doesn't matter how, all that matters is the fact that we can finally be together!"

Once he had heard that last part he was sure he wasn't hallucinating, not when she had said "we can _finally_ be together..."

No he was sure that this was real, as he remembered what she had said in other life... "I wish we could have been together"

He was so sure in fact that he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently and softly and then the kiss started to get passionate.

The kiss was the last thing that Princess Tamina was expecting but once the initial shock was over she put her arms around his neck and cupped the back of his head all the meanwhile kissing him back as passionately as she could.

_Propriety... Propriety... What was it that brother had said? Oh shoot, I need to end this before I do give into my desires! _

That was what Dastan was thinking when he slowly pulled out of the kiss and placed his forehead against hers.

He didn't understand how it was possible, but to him, it didn't matter. He had _his_ Tamina. They could finally be together and he didn't need to make her fall for him, not when she was there from the other life. But how was it possible? S... She... She had died in the other life... How?

With that last thought invading his mind, tears started to well up in his eyes as he remembered how she had screamed his name when she had let go of his hand and fell into the abyss.

What he didn't realise was the fact a few tears had slipped down his cheeks, whilst he didn't realise this, Tamina did and so she wiped the tears away with her fingers and then gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could but not tight enough that he wouldn't be able to breathe. She knew full well why he was crying, she knew full well of what he was thinking, she couldn't erase _that_ part of time, but she could try and comfort him as best she could. She wasn't going to mess up this time; she wasn't going to push him away like she had done the _last _time. No, this time, she would open up her heart to him and be by his side whenever he needed her.

"Dastan, listen to me. Your here, I'm here and we can finally be together. I will explain everything to you, but you have to let go of what happened in the other time."

"How Tamina, how are you here from the other life wh... Wh... When... When...Y... You d... D... _Died!"_ Dastan all but choked out that last part.

"Come, let us go sit on that bench ahead of us and I will reveal and explain everything to you."

It was with that that they walked to the bench and sat down together, holding hands, not wanting to let go of the other just in fear that this was in actual fact a cruel, cruel dream...

"W... When I had fallen into the abyss and to my death, I was summoned to the Gods. They told me that my destiny was never to save the world, but that it was your destiny..."

Shock was all Dastan could feel once she had said that, it was always _his_ destiny?

"What? But... But, it was always you going on about how it was your destiny to protect the dagger and how if anything were to happen you were supposed to destroy it along with your life!" Dastan all but exclaimed.

"Dastan, let me finish please and then you will understand."

"Right sorry, please continue..."

"_As_ I was saying... It was your destiny to save the world and it was my destiny to accompany you on the journey's dagger and to die the way I did. They then went on to tell me that neither of our destiny's had ended and that once you had turned back time to reveal your uncle's treachery then I would be brought back to life and going back in time remembering all that we did in our journey together. So not only you would remember but me too. They also told me that it was our destiny to be together..."

"It seems like I'm going to have to start believing in destiny Princess, it seems that I owe destiny a lot..."

"Dastan, I'm not finished..."

"Ooops sorry... Carry on..."

"The final thing that they told me was that we have one final destiny and journey together..."

"Oh God not another blasted destiny and journey..."

"Dastan! How can I explain everything to you if you keep on interrupting me?"

"Sorry Princess, I'll shut up now. And if I interrupt you again, you can punish me?" Dastan couldn't help but add that last part with a mischievous grin and a twinkle in his eyes.

All Tamina does in reply to that is to groan; "_Dastan!_"

Dastan all but put his arms in surrender "Sorry!"

"As I was saying before you jumped in with your impatience and not to mention stupidity... The God's said we have one final journey and destiny together. Basically we have to get rid of the dagger by travelling to the sacred mountain and giving it to the elderly who is giving her life for the dagger... The God's said as a reward to me for protecting the dagger for so long, I get to be with you with no duties after that last journey."

Dastan couldn't quite believe what he had heard, it somehow kind of stunned him that the God's wanted him and Tamina be together... But he wasn't going to question anything, not when he had _his _Tamina back. One thing was for sure though, their last task wasn't going to be easy it all, he was sure it would be a extremely difficult task.

"Dastan... Say something? _Anything?_"

"Wow. Erm. Well what can I say to that? I'm guessing this last task that we have to do is going to be extremely difficult?"

"I presume so; I think it's going to test our abilities of staying strong".

"I'm just wondering why some elderly person has given her life for the dagger, after... After what happened in the other life, i don't think it's fair that someone has to give up their life for the dagger, I mean the elderlys family is going to be devastated... I know how I felt after... After... Well you know..."

"Dastan, you need to let go of the other life, it was another time, it was a time that didn't actually come to pass... And about the elderly, I do not know the tale about that, but I'm sure we will find out when we get to the mountains. I don't know how I know that but I just have a feeling we will find out..."

"Maybe you're right, but we have more pressing matters at the moment..."

"Dastan what could possibly be more pressing than this last task?"

"Have you forgotten about the Hassassin's or about the traitor amongst your own people?"

"Oh of course! How could I have forgotten? What are we going to about the traitor amongst us? Surely we have to deal with him right away?"

"I think we should leave it alone for a few days..."

"Dastan! If we do that, who knows what damage he could cause us?"

"I wasn't quite finish, so listen please... As I was saying, I think we should leave it for a few days but have someone tailing him discreetly and check his rooms, but not tonight, or we will give ourselves away to him."

"Ok I suppose you are right. Look Dastan... As much as I don't want to, or like it, but I think we need to fill your brothers in and maybe even your father..."

"Well, well, well, looks like I'll be safe from any intensions of you killing me for suggesting doing the same thing. Since you brought it up I'm beginning to think you've started trusting us, my brother's, our soldiers, _us Persians_ to be more specific..."

"No Dastan. I trust you" Was all Tamina could respond with, with a small smile.

She didn't realise just how those small words meant so much to Dastan, she didn't realise that he was falling for her hard, just like she was falling for him hard as well. Those words meant more to him, more than she could ever imagine and that is why Dastan pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her ear "Thank you".

The whisper sent shivers down Tamina's back, they weren't shivers of cold, no, they were shivers of joy, excitement and anticipation. She wanted to stay in his strong and warm embrace for longer, she wanted to hold onto that happiness she felt within her for longer, but she knew she had to pull away, there were other things that needed to be said, there were other things that needed to be done. So with that in mind, she slowly pulled out of his comforting embrace.

"Dastan... Do you think that maybe we should tell them now?"

"No, I think we should wait for my father to come and then we can tell them altogether at once. I also think Bis needs to be included in this, he's like a brother to me and sticks by my side whatever the situation or how bad it is. He may not like it, but he always sticks by my side without me even saying it. In fact, sometimes I try to get him to stay behind as well as give him the option to stay behind but, he is stubborn and will always stay with me."

"Dastan, I already don't like the fact that we have to tell your brothers and father about the dagger, but Bis as well? The fewer people who know about it the better".

"Tamina, I trust Bis with my life, he is a brother to me, I feel closer to him than to Tus and Garsiv. Although I was adopted into their family, I always felt closest to Bis, as he was the one I grew up with on the streets. Other than that, I feel like he deserves to know what's going on too, he needs to know what he is getting himself into. We won't be telling anyone else, just Bis, Tus, Garsiv and my father".

"Ok. So we wait until your father arrives, that way we can tell them all together without having to repeat the tale so many times. It may also be better as to the fact of secrecy, we can't let anyone else find out, and we can't make the traitor suspicious".

"I agree, it's going to be task enough to try and get them to understand the legendary of the dagger and the importance of keeping it safe and in secret".

"Ok... So now that we have cleared that up and how and when we are going to inform them about the dagger, what shall we do for the rest of the night?" Tamina couldn't help ask that question with a smirk across her face and a mischievous spark in her eyes.

"Tonight Princess, tonight, we have this night to ourselves. Tonight we enjoy ourselves. Tonight we have a final night of peace before the storm picks up again". Dastan added with a small and a twinkle in his eyes in response to her question.

"And just _how_, Oh Noble Prince Dastan, do _you_ suppose we have fun?" Tamina asked with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

"So that's how you want to play it huh?"

"How I want to play it... Whatever do you mean?"

"Ok, I can play this game too..." Just as he finished saying that he launched himself at her and started tickling her.

Princess Tamina wasn't expecting this so when he did start tickling her, she was caught by surprise and needless to say she was trying to squirm away from him and laughing with hysterics due to how ticklish she was.

She was quite out of breath when she exclaimed; "D... Das..._ Dastan!_ Alright, alright... I surrender!"

"Oh you 233do, do you?" And with that Dastan pulled her in for a kiss...

All Tamina could do was to relent into the kiss and truth be told, she was rather enjoying the kiss, she was enjoying the fun and games that they played with each other, so in response, she kissed him back with all the force she could.

The kiss seemed to be going deeper and deeper and Dastan could feel that if he went any further, then there's no telling how far they would get. But neither wanted to pull away yet, neither wanted to pull away from the kiss that was going deeper and deeper.

Dastan had entrance into Tamina's mouth and their tongues were battling for dominance. The kiss kept on getting deeper, but it didn't matter to either of them, to them, this was heaven, neither could believe what was happening considering what happened in the other time. What had been happening the last half hour or so didn't feel real but the deeper and longer the kiss went, the more that they could see it was real, they were together and they had a chance to be together for even longer.

Dastan knew he wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer so he slowed the kiss down but still staying within the kiss, if he hadn't of slowed it down then he knew that it would have gone further than either of them wanted in this moment of time. With that in mind, he slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

Both parties were panting and the lack of oxygen had gotten to them so they were grateful that they we're out of the kiss, but the lack of contact between the two still wasn't an option so they clung onto each other as hard as they could, just in case they were in fact in a dream, a dream so wonderful and torturous at the same time.

"Oh so that's how you wanted to play it then is it _Noble _Prince?" Tamina couldn't help saying that with a raise of her eyebrows.

Dastan replied with a smirk; "Well I didn't exactly hear _you_ complaining Princess".

"Well yes, it was rather a _fun_ game."

"Yes, fun indeed!"

"Now that our fun and games are over, what do you suppose we do now oh Noble Prince?"

"You know, you really need to stop calling me _Noble_ Prince, one of these days I'm not going to be noble and that name would sound ridiculous for me to have. And to answer your question, since we have had our '_fun and games'_, I think we should enjoy each other's company for the remainder of the night before we go to bed". Dastan replied with a soft smile.

Tamina smiled back whilst answering; "Alright then, let's have the remainder of the night to enjoy each other's company, the rest of world can wait until tomorrow".

With that, Prince Dastan and Princess Tamina got up off the bench and started taking a leisurely stroll around the palace gardens.

_Meanwhile from somewhere inside the palace on a balcony/terrace..._

Unbeknownst to the two untended, Prince Garsiv was standing by arched windows carefully watching his brother with Princess Tamina. Alright his older brother had told him to let them have this night to themselves, but he felt obliged to at least see how they act around each other when no one else is around and in his eyes, it didn't seem like he was doing wrong, it wasn't like he was actually asking them up front about how their seemed to be something going on between the two of them, well he wasn't going to ask _yet_. It wasn't just that though, Garsiv had noticed how Dastan looked at him, their older brother and Bis over the last couple of hours or so, it was as if he thought that if he looked away for one second then they wouldn't be there in the next second. He didn't get what was going on but he had a feeling that whatever it was, it was also to do with how the relationship between Dastan and Princess Tamina already seemed to be so strong, well stronger than what normal relationships that only started around a couple of hours ago. He may not understand what was going on but he was going to find out if not today then tomorrow. The interactions and the closeness between the two that he had seen already between the two in the last half hour or so clarified the fact that there was a deeper connection between the two, a connection that no one else knew about. He didn't know what was going on, but he would find out, well he would find out tomorrow at least as tonight he had told his brother he would let them have this night, he was already going against that by watching his youngest brother and his intended closely and if he didn't want to get caught spying then he should leave them to it and walk away. Leave them to it indeed and so he walked away.

_On an upper terrace/balcony..._

What Garsiv didn't realise was the fact his eldest brother was doing exactly the same, he was watching the interactions between his youngest brother and Princess Tamina as well, but more importantly, what Garsiv also didn't realise was the fact that he was caught spying on their younger brother and Princess Tamina. It upset Prince Tus was disappointed that his brother, Garsiv didn't stay to his word, but he wasn't surprised, he always caught Garsiv looking out for Dastan, no matter how much he tried to deny it. It didn't matter that he, Tus was doing exactly what he told his brother not to be doing, he was the oldest and it was his duty to keep an eye on things. From what he had seen of the close bond between his youngest brother and his betrothed, his suspicions were confirmed, his suspicions on how he felt that they already knew each other. The relationship between seemed stronger than what should have been normal for two people who had only met each other a couple of hours or so ago. And add to the fact that they couldn't keep their hands or eyes of each other without believing the other might disappear... Yes it all seemed a bit too suspicious to him. He like Garsiv had also noticed the way that Dastan kept looking at him, Garsiv and Bis as if they too would disappear. Why could he possibly look at them like that, what was it that he was hiding? Whatever it was, he would find out tomorrow. Their father was arriving tomorrow, so together they would all find out what was going on, they would all find out what Dastan and Princess Tamina were hiding. But not tonight, as tonight was a night of peace; tomorrow would be the day for questions and answers.

Little did Tus or Garsiv know that what they would find out tomorrow would be deemed to be impossible. Yup, tomorrow was going to be an interesting day...

_Back with Dastan and Princess Tamina outside..._

What neither Dastan or Princess Tamina had realised was the lateness of the hour... it was well approaching midnight and both were still walking outside, still holding hands together. With all the talking that they were doing, they hadn't realised that they had made it out of the grounds of the palace grounds and were in fact walking along the night time streets of Alamut. Due to the lateness of the hour, they didn't get any disturbance from anyone, in fact their seemed to be no one besides themselves. Realising this, Dastan halted them.

"Princess, I don't think either of us had realised the lateness of the hour" He said looking around; "Or noticed where we have ended up at!"

Tamina didn't understand what he was saying until she looked around and found that they were not in the safety of the palace grounds. But it didn't matter, not when she was with Dastan, she knew that if she was with him then she would be safe.

"Princess I think we should head back, it is unsafe for you to be out here without any of your guards and what's worse is the lateness of the hour, we don't know what could come at us from anywhere. And I feel I must apologise for not realising sooner, I should have thought earlier to be more careful, it is too dangerous for you out here, so come and let us head back".

"I assure you _Prince _Dastan that you don't have to apologise for anything but yes, let us go back to the palace. It is dark and probably very late".

Tamina couldn't help but sneer his title, she knew he didn't like being addressed by his title but right now she didn't care. This was her little payback for him being over protective. Hadn't he learned that she could take care of herself? Just because she was a girl and a princess, didn't mean that she wasn't capable of taking care of herself. However, she wasn't going to argue with him tonight, not when she was hiding a huge secret from. A secret she was sure that if she told Dastan then he wouldn't want to be with her. Well no it wasn't that, she knew that if she told Dastan then he would become unbearably overprotective when she had it under control... or so she thought...

Anyway, back to the present. Both Princess Tamina and Prince Dastan had made it back into the safety of the Palace walls.

"Princess Tamina, may I escort you to your chambers?

"Ah, no Dastan, that's quite all right, I won't be going there for while yet..."

"Let me guess, you need to go to the Praying Room and pray for most of the night don't you?"

"Dastan, you should know by now that it is my duty as guardian of the dagger to perform such rituals".

"Oh no, I do, don't get me wrong, but I just don't think it's fair that it even prevents you from a full night's sleep".

"I don't think we will ever see eye to eye on this matter so there really is no point in arguing with you, goodnight Dastan. And with that she stalked off to the high temple to commence with praying.

Dastan didn't truly mean to upset Tamina, but he just thought it was unfair for the dagger to take up so much of Tamina's time. She had been correct when she had said that they would never see eye on the said matter but none the less, he knew he had upset Tamina and that's why as soon as he got the opportunity to apologise to her tomorrow, he would do just that.

Several hours later (well into the early hours of the morning, just before sunrise), Princess Tamina was making her way back from the high temple. Throughout the time that she had been praying, Tamina couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about the way she had left Dastan, and she wanted to apologise for her behaviour. She was just walking past from what she knew to be Dastan's room, when she heard groaning, then a shout and scream, at first she could hear Dastan calling his father, then Bis' name, then Garsiv, then Tus and then finally her name. Her heart started to ache when she realised that Dastan couldn't get past the other life, she knew it would hurt him for a while longer, until he let it go, he would have to face these daemons. She knew there was nothing she could do right now. She so badly wanted to go into his room and whisper sweet nothings into his ear to try and get him to calm down in his sleep, but for propriety's sake, she couldn't. However, she what she would do is try and talk to him about it tomorrow... as well as apaoligising for her earlier behaviour, she was going to stick by what she had promised earlier, she would be there for him this time, she wasn't going to push him away... and if that meant that she would have to reveal her secret to him, then she would... well only if the situation went out of hand.

**AN: **I hoped you enjoyed that, and again sorry for the long wait. The more reviews I get though the more i will update and carry on with this story. This chapter is longer, but it won't always be like that, I will try to make long chapters but it's not always easy. And now I really am tired, it's late, it's half eleven at night and I have to go to my course tomorrow so I am going to call it a night... Review and goodnight... REVIEW! Pretty please? =]


End file.
